The Daughter of Loneliness
by NatAngel Dark Wings
Summary: "i am sorry for being alive" saying that has become a habit for Ruko Yokune. This is Rukos version of Daughter of white, while also adding in Spirit of ELD for the last chapter. Pleas read if you wish
1. Daughter of Loneliness

**A/N: here his the sequel to Memories of Regret I hope you like it and if you spot any mistakes pleas tell me so I can fix them :) (also next I might do a version of Kepted waiting For a Responce using Yami Ryone)**

**I do not own Daughter of white, Spirit of ELD, Ruko Yokune, Rook, Ritsu Namine or any other charater that is in here all of these belong to there orignal creator**

* * *

"I'm sorry for being alive"

Saying this has become a habit.

My name is Ruko Yokune and I live in a town where everyone is born with amazing black hair that has red streaks through it and red eyes of all shades, everyone here is considered perfect, that is...everyone is considered perfect but me. For you see I am the odd one out. I was born with black hair but mine has a single blue streak through the front, not red like every one else and only my left eye is red, the other one is blue like the streak through my hair, as if that wasn't enough for me to be an outcast I was also born a hermaphrodite which means that I was born with both genders. At birth it was decided that I were to be raised a male but after I turned 13 and hit puberty it became obvious because of my chest that I couldn't keep saying that I was a boy. I even started to wear girls cloths which honestly made me feel kinda happy. I thought that people would except me as a girl and I'd finally have friends but when everyone found out the truth I was even more of an outcast then I was before. My parents even left me when I was 14 to go be with God, to go to a place where a 'sinful decrease' could never belong and I was fully alone with no one in the world.

However in the middle of the forest stands an old tree. I have always loved coming here, the tree was very large and like me it stood out among everything else. Every day I would come here to pray to God and every day I would ask the same request no matter how selfish it was. "why can't I just have a single friend who will accept me for who I am?" As I walked through the forest, up to my favorite tree I noticed something lying underneath it. 'what was it?' I wondered, walking quicker. Soon the shape became more clear and I realized that it was the body of an unconscious boy and he looked like he may have been from the village. Quickly I ran up to him. "Excuse me! Are you alright!" I shouted, crouching down near him. Hearing me, the boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around before letting his eyes, his beautiful crimson eyes, fall on me as I sat in front of him. He blinked a few times and then gave me a warm smile. "Im sorry" he said rubbing his eyes. "I must have passed out" But soon after he said that his smile disappeared and he reached up to me. Ever so lightly he touched my cheek with his hand. "What happened to your cheek? It's all bruised." I moved his hand away. 'Why was he conserned about someone so worthless.' I wondered looking into the boys eyes. His eyes were full of curiosity and had a childlike innocents to them that made me want to break down and trust him completely. "You shouldn't worry about someone so inferior to you, someone who is such a decrease to humanity." I stated bluntly, trying to look away from his perfect red eyes. The boys face fell and he tilted his head. "How are you any of those things?" Once again those eyes got to me only this time I couldn't get myself to look away. I let out a sigh. 'this boy...' I thought. ' he clearly dosn't know about me so I may as we'll tell him so I can get the hateful words over with.' I looked away from him, not wanting to see the sickened look that was bound to appear on his face as I quickly told him. The boy was silent for a moment before saying something that I never thought to hear in all my life. "Why is that such a bad thing?" My eyes widened. "Why...why do you say such words? are you just pitying me because I am so inferior to you, or is it because you feel sorry for me?" The boy shook his head. "Not at all If anything I think your a really unique person, and to be honest I've always really liked unique people they tend to be really interesting and a lot nicer then other people." I looked down. 'This boy, who was he? And why is he being so nice to me' I thought feeling tears roll down my cheeks. The boy noticed my tears and right then and there he did something that caught me of guard. He hugged me. My eyes widened. 'He's...hugging me?' The boy tightened his grip." Im sorry i didn't mean to make you upset. So pleas don't cry, I'm sorry" I wiped away my tears. "N-no you...you didn't make me upset...it's just all my life no one has ever said any thing nice to me...thank you." I smiled. "By the way my name is Ruko, what's yours?" The boy pulled away and held out his hand for me to shake. "My names Rook, it's very nice to meet you Ruko" I smiled shaking his hand.

...

After that chance encounter Rook and I became very close. At last it seemed my prayers had been answered, i fianly had a friend who didnt judge me and accepted me for who I was and unlike everyone else Rook saw me as a person, not as some freak. So on those rare occasions were I decided to dress like a boy instead of a girl Rook would never make fun of me, he would pat me on the head (which i really liked) and give me complements. However Rook knew that everyone hated me and he would always do what ever he could to get them to stop but after the months past he started to catch on to the fact that him alone could not stop everyone beating and mocking me. So one day we decided to pack up and leave the village. To be honest I was a little skeptical at first, I had never left the village before but I knew I would be ok because I had Rook.

"hey Rook." I said laying my head on his shoulder. Rook opened his eyes and looked at me "something wrong Ruko?" He put his hand on my head and began petting my hair like he always did. I smiled at him and unconsciously let out a light purr. "I was just wondering, what are we going to do when the train stops?" Rook closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "well we have to eat so I guess the first thing we will have to do is find jobs. Then...we'll just have to wait and see."  
After he said that he had fallen asleep and i woke him up a few hours later when the train came to a halt. Once we had gotten off we spent some time looking for jobs and luckily a noble man was hiring servants and Rook and I were able to get jobs at his home, Rook as a butler and me as a maid. But one day the masters sister Teto Kasane, who just so happened to be the queen of the Country of Pink, had taken quite a liking to Rook and before anyone knew what was happening they had fallen for eachother. The queen had even rejected the king of Gold's marriage proposal to be with Rook. I was so happy for Rook and Teto, here he was about to be married to a queen and Teto was about to be married to one of the sweetest people i have ever known. The future sure seemed bright for them. Well that's what I thought eldest. A week after the news the unthinkable had happened.

I ran franticly through the streets, bumping into people along the way. 'no way...It can't be true...There's no way! Master Ted must have been lying!' I stopped dead in my tracks as I reached the old well in the middle of town and there I saw two things. Teto Kasane crying as she was being led away by her guards and the second thing was... "No...ROOK!" the second thing I saw was Rook lying in a pool of his own blood, he had a stab wound through his heart and a soft smile was on his pale face. But his eyes, his once lively crimson colored eyes, we're now dull and showed no emotion in them. "ROOK NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" I screamed running towards him. "mis Ruko don't!" Teto yelled running up to me and pulling me back. She pulled me into a tight hug, away from Rooks corps and I sobbed loudly into her shoulder. "mis Ruko I know who did this!" she cried, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "And I promises you and Rook that that persion will not live another day!" she hugged me tighter. "I promises you...! THE KING OF GOLD WILL DIE FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"

...

"I'm sorry for being alive"

Saying this has become a habit.

Once again i am all alone in the world. After Rooks funeral I quit my job for queen Teto's brother and moved away to a quiet town where I opened up my own little Inn by a beach in memory of my friend. I was doing ok for a while, business was slow, people came and went and I had enough costumes to keep food on the table. I had heard a rumor that the King of Gold had been sentenced to death for his sins like Teto had promised me but that didn't change anything, Rook was gone and there was no bringing him back. 'Rook I should have died instead of you, I who is so worthless, who is such a decrease to human kind, should not be here breathing right now in the place of one like you. '

But then on what seemed like just another normal day, I had closed up the Inn for the morning to take a walk on the beach and then go and get some groceries. While walking I saw something unexpected, a young woman was laying unconscious on the shore. A wave of deja vu washed over me but I quickly shook it off as I ran towards her to see if she was alright. As I ran I saw her eyes open and she sat up to look at me. "excuse me but are you alright?" I asked her. The young woman rubbed her eyes and stood up before saying. "I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep out he-Achew!" she sneezed covering her nose with her hand. My eyes widened slightly. "oh dear you must have a cold. Common let's get you inside" The girl nodded. "T-thank you..."

After taking her inside I found out that her name was Ritsuo. As it turned out she had no wear to go so I let her stay at the Inn for free until she got better. After she did finally start feeling better I told Ritsuo that if she really had no wear else to go then she could help out around the Inn in exchange for free rent. Ritsuo excepted but apparently she wasn't very used to working so there was the occasional slip up. But after a while I found that we had started becoming close, not as close as I was with Rook but still pretty close. One day we had decided to help out at a near by church, It was late and we were about to head home. That was when I heard _him_. Ritsuo was in the confession box and I had accidentally over heard her confession. 'How could this be! The girl who I had trusted...was really the king who had killed my best friend!' I clenched my fist in anger. 'Rook I know that this isn't going to change anything, this isn't going to bring you back but I feel as though this is something I must do. Rook I must kill the King of Gold.'

An hour had past and Ritsuo had gone to the shore. Alone is wear Ritsuo stood. '_She'_ hadn't even noticed that I was standing behind '_her'_. But what was more important then that was that Ritsuo hadn't noticed the knife I was holding behind my back. 'perfect' I thought. The sky was pure black, with only the moon and some stars lighting up the sky. It was a beautiful night, a beautiful night that was about to be tainted in red. Quickly I took a breath and raised the knife high. 'Rook this is for you' I thought bringing the blade down just in time to see _Ritsus_ face as he turned around.

...

Rook I'm so sorry...I could not compleat your revenge. That night on the beach I saw myself in that boys eyes, in his lonely, sorrowful eyes. This boy is like I was back in the past, a very lonely persion with no one in the world. I know how that feels and I think that that alone is a great punishment for his sins. However after that night we became closer then we were before, still not as close as me and you Rook but still very close. Ritsu Namine, who was also known as the King of Gold and the King of Evil was truly a horrid persion but a part of me believes that he can change- no! He _has_ changed. But Rook I don't think will ever be able to forgive him for what he made his sister (the real Rutsuo) do to you, especially after he told me that he knew she had loved you from afar. The persion who I have come to know as Ritsuo has become alittle better at doing chores and I've started to notice that _she's _gotten a lot better at cooking pretty much anything that has cabbage in it.

"For some reason Rook that makes me smile."


	2. If We are Ever Reborn

Ruko...the Redheaded assassin has fled and I am dying with a wounded heart. Ruko I guess I'll never be able to tell you...I'll never be able to tell you about how...about I gave up my...my eternal life a-as a dog spirit to be with a very lonely girl...who...who I truly loved. I know that I am engaged to Teto but...but Ruko... it's you...it's you who I now realize I truly love. I do not care if you were born with both genders, Ruko...I love you- "ah!" R-Ruko as I am gasping my last breath of life...I only have one wish... even if you can't hear me... "Ruko...if we are ever to...to be re...reborn...if we are ever reborn, I...I..."

* * *

**A/N: *sob* Well that's the end of this story. I hope you thought it was good. honestly I don't think thas was as good as Memories of Regret but I had fun wrighting it. Pleas tell me what you thought because your reviews, weather there good or bad, can only make me a better wrighter :) **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
